Nothing Is Forever
by scabbedangel
Summary: It's a Bosco and Kim story.
1. Default Chapter

Nothing Is Forever

Disclaimer: I don't own Third Watch or it's characters.

Bosco stood there in the middle of the street. His stuff was all over. Nicole just broke up with him and returned his stuff. Maybe he shouldn't of accused her of cheating. Just because she was like that before doesn't mean she was like that now. He should've listened to Faith. How many times had he heard himself say that after he screwed up? Everytime. Bosco crossed the street over to the park. He didn't feel like being home right now.

Kim looked up and saw Bosco sit down next to her. What was he doing here? He didn't seem like the type of guy to hang out in a park.

"Hey Bosco," Kim said.

"Hey Kim. Are you okay? You sound upset?" Bosco asked. She looked like she had been crying. He never thought he would actually talk to Kim. Sure he thought she was hot, but she was hung up on Jimmy and she had a kid. The two things he never wanted to deal with.

"I broke things off with Jimmy. Permanently," Kim said softly. She looked up at Bosco. She never thought she'd actually talk to Bosco. Sure she thought he was cute, but he always acted like a jerk and slept with any girl that walked by.

"That's good. You deserve better than him. You deserve some one who cares and won't cheat on you," Bosco replied. He looked into Kim's eyes. She had pretty eyes.

"What's wrong with you? You look down," Kim said. Bosco looked down. He didn't have to tell her. He listened to her, she felt she should return the favor.

"You don't have to answer if you don't want," Kim said. Bosco looked up. He really seemed upset. She could tell something was bothering him.

"My girlfriend broke up with me. We were seeing each other for a few months. I really cared about her. I think I may have loved her," Bosco admitted. He looked at Kim. She looked so understanding. He liked talking to her. She made him feel comfortable and better.

"I'm sorry. That must've been hard," Kim said. Bosco held Kim's hand in his. He gently rubbed his thumb over her hand. Kim didn't stop him.

"Do you want to go some where to get something to eat and talk some more?" Bosco asked. He hoped she said yes. He liked spending time with Kim.

"Sure. I'd like that," Kim replied. Her and Bosco got off the bench and walked to a near by diner. They talked most of the night. Both of them felt better when they finally got home.

Faith was sitting in the car with Bosco. Something was different about him. He told her that he and Nicole had broken up and yet he didn't seem sad. That didn't make sense since she could tell that Bosco loved Nicole.

"Is there something else that happened last night that you're not telling me about?" Faith asked curiously. This was killing her. Bosco always told her everything. Even the stuff she didn't want to know. Now he was keeping something from her.

"I ran into some one at the park last night that you and I both know. We talked for a bit," Bosco answered. He saw the confused look on Faith's face.

"Who?" Faith asked.

"Kim," Bosco replied.

"That poor girl. Having to deal with you trying to get into her pants last night. I feel bad for her," faith said laughing.

"We sat at the park and talked for a while. The we went to a diner to get something to eat. We talked for most of the night. I only tried to get into her pants once. She turned me down. But I did get her cell number," Bosco said smiling. He saw the look on Faith's face.

"She gave you her cell number. I think I need to talk some sense into her. She was probably distracted by something," Faith said joking.

"Yeah, joke all you want. At least I'm not telling you about one of my one night stands," Bosco said. Faith laughed again.

"Just drive," Bosco said.

Bobby almost drove the bus off the street. He looked at Kim in disbelief. She couldn't have said what he thought she said. He must've misheard her.

"You hung out with Bosco," Bobby said still in shock.

"He's not bad once you talk to him. We talked at the park the we went to get something to eat. We talked for most of the night. I gave him my cell number," Kim said. She looked over at Bobby. He still seemed to be in shock. Was it really that hard to believe that Bosco was a nice guy?

"What did you two talk about?" Bobby asked.

"I told him that I broke up with Jimmy for good. And he told me that his girlfriend broke up with him. The we just talked about stuff," Kim said.

"You told him that you ended things with Jimmy before you told me. I'm supposed to be your best friend," Bobby said.

"You are my best friend. It's just Bosco was there and he was listening. He understood what I felt and what I was thinking and going through," Kim explained.

"Well at least you ended things with Jimmy. You deserve better than him," Bobby said.

"Bosco said the same thing," Kim replied. She smiled just thinking about Bosco.

Faith and Bosco were changing. Bosco couldn't stop smiling. Sully and Davis walked in.

"What are you so happy about? Did you get laid last night?" Sully asked laughing.

"Don't say a word," Bosco warned Faith and left. He crossed the street over to the firehouse. He was going to wait for Kim and see if she wanted to get something to eat with him.

"So what was that about?" Davis asked Faith.

"Don't tell him I told you, but he and Kim talked and he got her cell number," Faith replied.

"Bosco is one lucky guy. Kim Zambrano is so hot. I'd like to have her cell number. But I'd be doing more than calling," Davis said.

"Yeah Kim is hot. Don't know how Bosco managed to get her number," Sully said. Faith just shook her head and left. She saw Bosco across the street. He must be waiting for Kim.

"So why does Bobby look so pissed and why are you trying to avoid him?" Jimmy asked smiling.

"None of you business," Kim said and walked past him. Jimmy was surprised. Usually when he smile at her she'd melt and they'd wind up in bed. Maybe she wa serious about them being done for good.

Kim walked outside. She saw Bosco waiting. She walked over to him and smiled.

"Did you eat dinner yet?" Bosco asked.

"No. It was Carlos's turn to cook," Kim said. Bosco laughed.

"Do you want to go get something to eat with me?" Bosco asked.

"Sure," Kim replied. Bosco smiled. He noticed what Kim was wearing. A mini skirt with a tight blue tank top. She looked good.

TBC...


	2. Chapter Two

Bosco and Kim were seated at a back table at a diner just around the corner from where they worked. The people they worked with rarely came here. But it didn't matter if they were seen they were just friends.

"I'm glad you came here with me. I missed you," Bosco said softly. He smiled at Kim. She blushed slightly.

"You saw me last night," Kim replied. Bosco was so sweet. She smiled back at him.

"So. I can still miss you can't I?" Bosco asked. Kim laughed. Bosco was giving her the most pathetic look ever. They were too busy staring into each other's eyes to notice Jimmy walk through the doors. Jimmy saw them and was instantly pissed. Kim blew him off a for Bosco. She really has lost her mind.

"Kimmy, don't tell me you'd really rather be with this little boy than me," Jimmy said smiling and sat down next to Kim.

"Don't call me Kimmy. And Bosco and I are just friends. Even if Bosco and I were seeing each other, it would be none of your business and he's a far better man than you. You're the little boy Jimmy. You're the one who hasn't grown up and can never stick to one woman," Kim replied angrily. Who did Jimmy think he was just coming up to her and Bosco and talking to them like that.

"Kimmy, you're obviously not feeling to well. Since that is the case, I'll forget about what you said and if you beg enough I just might be nice enough to take you back," Jimmy said cockily. He smirked at her and Bosco. Kim could never stop loving him. She always came back to him. Bosco was just a phase to her. Jimmy knew he'd have her back.

"Oh thank you so much for that honor," Kim said sarcastically. Bosco laughed at Jimmy. He could tell Jimmy wanted Kim back, but with the way Jimmy was acting, he had no chance.

"Jimmy I think you should leave. Kim obviously doesn't want you here," Bosco said.

"Why don't you shut up and let Kim talk for herself," Jimmy retorted.

"Jimmy leave. I don't want you back. And like I said. Do not call me Kimmy again," Kim said. She saw the look of hurt in Jimmy's eyes. But that was just too bad.

"Fine I'll leave. But Bosco doesn't love you. He'll dump you for some one prettier. Trust me Kim, you're not really that pretty," Jimmy said. He got up and left. He wasn't going to let Bosco win. Bosco was a thug.

"Are you okay?" Bosco asked Kim. He looked into her soft green eyes. Jimmy had no right to say that to Kim. What Jimmy said wasn't true.

"Yeah I'm fine. Just glad that he left," Kim replied softly. She looked up at Bosco. He smiled softly at her. He could always make her feel better.

"What Jimmy said isn't true. He's just mad that you won't take him back," Bosco said.

"Why don't we get out of here? It's getting late. I have to pick up Joey from my mother's," Kim said.

"I'll drive you," Bosco offered.

"Okay. I'd like Joey to meet you anyway," Kim said. Bosco helped Kim in his car and they went to pick up Joey. Tonight wasn't that bad even though Jimmy tried to make it that way.

TBC...


	3. Chapter Three

Kim was sitting on her couch about to fall asleep. She had put Joey to bad a few hours ago and wanted to make sure he was asleep before she went to bed. Joey's been having trouble sleeping lately. Kim sat up when she heard some one knocking on her door. It was ten-thirty. Who would come over at this time? Kim answered the door and was surprised to see Bosco there.

"What are you doing here this late?" Kim asked. She noticed that Bosco looked nervous. She opened the door more so he could come in.

"You have to be quiet. Joey's sleeping. Kim pointed to the door that was still open. Maybe it wasn't a good idea for him to be here. Her kid was sleeping and could wake up at any time. He sat down on the couch next to her. He had to tell her how he felt for her tonight or he would never be able to tell her. He was surprised he was actually going to do this now. But Faith was the one that talked him into it. She said she was tired of him complaining about not being with Kim.

"I just needed to tell you something," Bosco said. He stopped to think about how to tell her. What if she didn't like him that way? What if she only wanted to be friends?

"Well what is it?" Kim asked. She looked up at Bosco curious. What he wanted to tell her must be important if he's here this late knowing that she has a kid.

"I know that you just broke things off with Jimmy a while ago and that you and I haven't been friends for long. But I want to be more than friends. I like spending time with you, but not just as a friend," Bosco said softly. Kim looked down at the floor. Wow. Bosco liked her. She looked back up at Bosco. He seemed even more nervous. She knew he was waiting for her to say something. But what could she say. She did feel the same way. But this was Bosco. What if things didn't work out? Kim sighed. She had to tell him the truth. She know it must've been hard for Bosco to come here and tell her how he felt.

"I want to be more than friends to. I just want us to take things slow," Kim said. She saw a relieved expression appear on Bosco's face.

"I don't mind taking things slow," Bosco said. Which he didn't. He would do anything to be with Kim. Kim smiled softly at him. She felt so much better now that Bosco knew how she felt. She had been worrying about him finding out. Now she didn't have to.

"Do you want to do something tomorrow night?" Bosco asked Kim. He hoped she did. He loved spending time with her. There was just something about her that drew him to her.

"Sure. I'll ask my mom to baby-sit," Kim said.

"Well I should probably leave. We both have work tomorrow and we don't want to wake up your kid with our talking," Bosco said.

"Okay. I'll see you tomorrow," Kim replied. She watched Bosco get up and leave. She was so happy that her and Bosco were together. She couldn't wait till tomorrow night.

* * *

Bosco and Faith were eating lunch. Bosco had been smiling all day. She's been dying to now why. Bosco hasn't told her yet. She gave up. She was just going to ask him. She had to know why he was so happy.

"What are you so happy about?" Faith asked. Bosco laughed. Oh this should be interesting.

"I can't just be in a good mood?" Bosco asked. He saw Faith shoot him an evil glare.

"Bosco, I've known you for too long. I know you can't just be in a good mood. It's always a girl that causes your good mood," Faith retorted.

"Kim and I are seeing each other. We decided to take things slow. We're going out somewhere tonight after she drops Joey off at her mom's," Bosco replied smiling deeply.

"It's about time you two went out. That's all you've been talking about," Faith said. She was happy for Bosco. She just felt bad for Kim for having to put up with Bosco.

"Just shut up," Bosco said.

* * *

"Okay, you've been smiling all morning. My guess is Jimmy stopped by last night," Bobby said. He looked at Kim waiting for her to tell him that he was right. She was always like this when her and Jimmy hooked up the night before.

"No Jimmy did not come over last night. Bosco came over. We're seeing each other. We decided to take things slow. We're going out tonight," Kim replied. She couldn't wait till tonight.

"Who's watching Joey?" Bobby asked.

"My mother," Kim said.

"I hope you know what you're doing. You know Bosco's reputation," Bobby said. He didn't want to hear Kim complain about Bosco being just like jimmy.

"I know what I'm doing," Kim assured him.

"Fine, but when he screws you over I don't want to hear about it," Bobby said. Kim just rolled her eyes. Bobby was acting so ridiculous.

TBC...


	4. Chapter Four

Kim had already dropped Joey off at her mother's. She had finally gotten ready for tonight. She couldn't wait to see Bosco. Kim heard some one knocking on her door and answered it. She saw Jimmy there.

"I know you're going out with Bosco. You shouldn't go out with him. He's not a good person Kim. You deserve some one who loves you. Give me another chance," Jimmy said. Kim just stood there. When she looked up she saw that Bosco was coming.

"Jimmy just leave. You and I aren't getting back together. You had many chances and I'm not giving you another one. I'm with Bosco and he is a good person. I know he wouldn't do anything to hurt me," Kim replied.

"Kim you can't be serious. You know his reputation," Jimmy said.

"And I know yours too. Your reputation includes you cheating on me with my sister now leave before Bosco gets here," Kim retorted. She saw the pained look in Jimmy's eyes. He deserved it though. After all the times he hurt her and she forgave him he repaid her by sleeping with her sister.

"Fine, I'll leave. But you're making a mistake," Jimmy said. He left. How could Kim want to be with Bosco and not him? How could she be over him? Maybe he did blow it. He just lost the most important thing in his life. Probably for good.

Kim watched as Bosco walked up. He looked confused.

"So what was that all about?" Bosco asked. Kim sighed. She didn't feel like explaining but Bosco deserved an explanation.

"Jimmy came over to tell me not to go out with you and that he wanted me to give him another chance. I told him to leave," Kim replied. She saw Bosco smile softly at her.

"You ready to go?" Bosco asked.

"Sure. Where are we going?" Kim asked.

"To see a movie. Is that okay with you?" Bosco asked smiling. He hoped it was.

"Yeah," Kim replied and they left to see the movie.

* * *

After the movie was over, Bosco and Kim decided to sit in his car a while and talk.

"Bobby knows about us," Kim admitted. Bosco didn't look mad at her. She thought he would be. They both agreed not to tell anyone about them dating yet.

"Faith knows to. She was actually the one who told me to ask you out. She said she was tired of me wining about not being with you," Bosco replied. He held Kim in his arms. Tonight was great. He got to know Kim a little better and they both had told their best friends.

"Joey's spending the night with my mom. Do you want to stay the night?" Kim asked.

"I don't think that's a good idea. Plus I don't have a pair of clothes to change into," Bosco said. He kissed the top of her head.

"Okay," Kim replied softly. Bosco could hear the disappointment in her voice.

"Why do you want me to spend the night?" Bosco asked.

"I just like spending time with you and I like being in your arms. I like waking up and seeing your face," Kim said. Bosco smiled at her.

"All right, I'll spend the night," Bosco replied. He started the car and they went to Kim's for the night.

TBC...


	5. Chapter Five

Kim walked upstairs to get changed. Of course Jimmy had to be up there changing at the same time as her. She walked over to her locker and ignored Jimmy when he said hi to her. She didn't want to talk to him.

"Come one Kimmy. You can't ignore me forever. Please talk to me," Jimmy pleaded. He walked over to her and pushed her hair out of her face. He used to do that all the time when they were together.

"I have nothing to say to you and if you were smart you'd leave me alone because I'm not in the mood to put up with your bull," Kim replied without looking at him.

"I know that I shouldn't have come over last night or I should've at least called to see if it was okay with you. I'm sorry for the way I acted," Jimmy said. Kim finally looked at him. At least that was something.

"I appreciate you apologizing to me. Just don't surprise me like that. I had some place I needed to go last night and you were holding me up," Kim said. She saw a look of realization come over Jimmy's face.

"You went out with Bosco," Jimmy said. He saw the look of shock in her eyes. Did she really think that he wouldn't figure it out? He got it out of Joey. All you had to do was bribe the kid with extra time to play video games.

"No. I didn't," Kim replied. She finished getting changed and moved to leave but Jimmy grabbed her arm. She sighed. She really didn't feel like explaining anything to Jimmy. He always twisted things around to how he wanted them to be.

"Kim, you don't have to lie to me. Joey told me. I know I acted like a jerk when I saw you two hanging out. I was just jealous. I wanted us to be together again and there you were sitting there with Bosco laughing and smiling. I know that's no excuse. I'm sorry," Jimmy said. He let go of Kim's arm. He saw a red mark on her arm. He didn't know he was holding on to it that hard.

"I didn't want to tell you because I didn't feel like listening to you tell me that he would never love me and that I was making a mistake. I've heard it from you before and I don't need to hear it again," Kim replied. She looked at Jimmy. He didn't seem mad. She was happy that he wasn't mad.

"I probably would've. But I had some time to think. I'm the one that screwed us up. I just wish that I hadn't. Cause I lost the best thing in my life. You're the best thing in my life Kim. I just hope that we can at least be friends," Jimmy said. Kim felt a few tears roll down her face. She never knew that. She was glad she did now.

"Thanks for being so honest with me. And yes we can be friends. I like being able to talk to you," Kim said. She hugged Jimmy and went back downstairs. Now she knew why Jimmy had been acting so weird. She felt so bad for yelling at him and not seeing it sooner. She sat down at the table. She wondered what Bosco was doing right now.

* * *

Bosco was waiting for Faith outside. She called and said she needed to talk to him. He wondered what that could be about and why she was late for work. He looked up to see Faith standing in front of him. She looked nervous.

"Thanks for waiting. I know you're probably wondering what this is about," Faith said. She looked into Bosco's eyes. She could tell that he was confused. This was hard for her. She didn't know how to tell him what she needed to tell him.

"Well, what'd you want to tell me?" Bosco asked. Faith sighed and looked down at the ground.

"I'm thinking about quitting," Faith said. She looked up at Bosco. She couldn't read his expression.

"I don't even know what to say Faith. Why didn't you tell me sooner? Why didn't you give me any warning? How can you stand here and tell me this now? You should've told me sooner," Bosco said. He was angry. He didn't know why Faith was doing this to him.

"I'm sorry Bosco. I didn't mean to keep this from you for so long. I wanted to tell you, but I was scared that you wouldn't want to talk to me," Faith explained. She saw only anger on Bosco's face. This isn't how she wanted things to be. She wanted him to understand. Fred didn't want her working anymore. He already threatened to take the kids away. She couldn't live without her kids. She loved them more than anything.

"Why, Faith? Why would you do this to me?" Bosco asked. He felt tears starting to sting the corners of his eyes. He wouldn't let himself cry. He wouldn't give her that pleasure.

"Fred and I talked about it. We agreed that my job was too dangerous. I have to think about my kids. I'm sorry Bosco. The boss already re-assigned you," Faith said. She hugged Bosco and walked away. She wanted to look back but couldn't. She didn't want to see what she was doing to Bosco.

Bosco sat down on the steps. How could this be happening? Faith was his best friend. He needed Kim so bad right now. She was the only person that would understand. She was the only person that could make him feel better.

TBC...


	6. Chapter Six

Kim and Bosco decided to go to a bar after work. Actually it was Bosco's idea. Kim knew that something was bothering him. She just couldn't figure out what. It was driving her crazy not knowing. Bosco had already had five beers. She looked up at him and he was ordering another beer.

"Bosco, please tell me what's wrong. You can tell me anything you know? I hate seeing you like this," Kim said. She took his hand in hers and smiled at him softly. Bosco just looked down at his empty beer bottle. Kim wouldn't understand. She wouldn't know what it was like to lose her best friend. She had Bobby. Sometimes he wondered about them two. He looked up at her. She looked concerned about him. Well he didn't need it. He threw some money down and stormed out of the bar. Kim got up and ran after him.

"Bosco please don't do this. We don't have to talk about what's bothering you if you don't want to. Just please don't be mad at me," Kim said. She stood there and watched as Bosco got in his car and left her standing there alone. She stood there for five minutes thinking about what had happened. She took out her cell phone and dialed Bobby's number.

"Hello," Bobby said into his phone.

"Hey, it's Kim. Would you mind picking me up from Hagerty's?" Kim asked. She knew she'd have to explain this one to Bobby and he'd say that he warned her. She just didn't feel like being alone right now.

"Sure. I'll be there in a few," Bobby said. Kim sat down on the curb waiting for Bobby. Why wouldn't Bosco open up to her? She thought that he trusted her. Maybe it had to do with Faith. Maybe he wanted to be with Faith and was using her. She had to stop thinking like this. She was just confused. She saw bobby's car pull up and got up off the ground. Bobby opened the door from the inside and she got in.

"So, what happened? You couldn't ask Bosco to give you a ride? I mean how many nights have you tow gone out?" Bobby asked. He stopped smiling when he noticed Kim wasn't and looked even more miserable than she had when he picked her up.

"He left me here. I asked him what was bothering him. He was silent for a few minutes. Than he stormed out and left me," Kim replied. She started to cry. Bobby stopped the car and put his hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry Kim. I didn't know. I wouldn't have said anything about that if I did," Bobby said gently rubbing her shoulder. He didn't know if he should be doing that but it seemed to calm her a bit.

"It's okay. I know you didn't. I just don't know why he wont talk to me. Do you think he might be seeing someone else? Do you think he's seeing Faith?" Kim asked. She looked at Bobby with sad, heavy eyes. His heart broke to see her like this. She really liked Bosco. Bosco was going to pay for hurting Kim like this. Kim deserved better.

"Forget about Bosco. You deserve better. Do you want to go home or do you want to come to my place?" Bobby asked.

"Can I come over your place?" Kim asked. She didn't want to be alone tonight. And Bobby was her best friend. She could talk to him about anything.

"Of course," Bobby said. Kim took out her cell phone and asked if Joey could stay there for the night. She wasn't going to spend the night at Bobby's, but it'd be late when she left. It was five minutes to twelve already.

Bosco sat in front of his apartment thinking. He shouldn't have acted that way in front of Kim. She didn't deserve his attitude. All she wanted was to know what was wrong. She deserved better than a guy like him. He felt so bad. Kim was the best thing in his life. He wasn't going to let his anger of what Faith was doing screw that up. He drove his car over to Kim's and found out she wasn't there. He knew she wouldn't still be in front of the bar. He was such an idiot for leaving her there alone. What if something had happened to her? He'd never forgive himself. He finally thought to go to Kim's mothers. He got kind of jealous when he found out that Kim was at Bobby's. He drove over there in a hurry. He had to fix things.

Bobby leaned over and kissed Kim softly on the lips. He was surprised when she pulled away quickly. Then he remembered why she was here. She was upset about Bosco.

"Bobby, I don't like you that way. I'm sorry. Maybe I should just leave," Kim said. She was about to get off of the couch and leave but someone was knocking on Bobby's door. Bobby answered it and was surprised to see Bosco there.

"Is Kim here?" Bosco asked. He saw the disappointed look on Bobby's face. Everyone knew that Bobby loved Kim.

"Yeah, let me get her for you," Bobby said and told Kim that Bosco was at the door. Kim slowly walked over to the door. She wiped away the tears that had fallen down her face so Bosco wouldn't see them.

"Kim, I'm sorry about the way I acted earlier. I shouldn't have left you alone. I'm not mad at you Kim. I love you," Bosco said. He just realized what he had said, but it was the truth. He was happy he got that out. He saw the shocked look on Kim's face.

"I love you to," Kim said. She let Bosco pull her into his arms and kiss her cheek. She wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face in his shoulder. She was so happy that he wasn't mad at her. She thought that she had done something wrong.

"I want to talk to you about what's bothering me. Can we go somewhere?" Bosco asked. He didn't know if her and Bobby were talking about something important or not.

"Sure," Kim said. They decided to go to the park. Where there relationship first started. They sat down on a bench and Kim leaned into his arms.

"So what happened today?" Kim asked. She looked at Bosco. He looked upset about something.

"Faith just told me she was quitting. She knew for a month and just told me today. She didn't give me any warning," Bosco said.

"I'm sorry. I know how close you and Faith are. Have you tried seeing why she's quitting?" Kim asked.

"Yeah. She said her and Fred talked about it and they both agreed it was the right thing," Bosco replied. He kissed Kim's forehead. He was so glad he didn't mess things up with her tonight. He just hoped that this wouldn't end. He cared about Kim so much. He didn't want to ever lose her.

TBC...


	7. Chapter Seven

Bosco walked Kim home and was on his way home when he saw Faith walking into a dinner. He stopped his car and went in after her. He sat down next to her and she was surprised to see him there.

"What did you want? I'm supposed to be waiting for Fred," Faith said looking out the window to make sure Fred wasn't coming. Bosco was one of the reasons Fred was making her quit the job. He hated Bosco and he thought that She and Bosco had something going on even though they weren't and never would.

"I'm sorry for the way I acted. I talked to Kim earlier about this and she said it's your decision and I shouldn't be mad at you for it," Bosco said. He looked at Faith and she looked surprised.

"You actually listened to some one. I'm amazed," Faith joked.

"We're still going to talk right," Bosco said. He knew that Fred must've had something to do with Faith quit. Faith loved her job.

"Of course we are. I would've called you today, but I thought you'd still be mad at me," Faith admitted. At least Bosco was happy with Kim. He wouldn't have to worry about her anymore. She knew Bosco worried about her and how Fred treated her.

"Maybe I should leave before Fred gets here. We both know he hates me," Bosco said. Faith laughed. He was glad he took Kim's advice. At first he thought he wouldn't.

Faith sat alone at the table. She watched Bosco get back in his car. Five minutes later Fred came in. It was good that Bosco left when he did. Now she wouldn't have to put up with Fred yelling about her hanging out with Bosco. Fred sat down in the same seat Bosco had sat in.

"Aren't you happy you're finally out of that job. Now you can spend more time with the kids. I told you this would work out better for you. And now we don't have to put up with Bosco. You have told him you don't want to see him anymore right?" Fred asked assertively. He looked at Faith expectantly. He hated Bosco and where Faith worked. If she was still a cop she'd have even more of a chance of finding out what he was doing. And if she died on her job, he'd be stuck with the kids.

"Yeah, I told him when I went to get the rest of my stuff today. He won't try to talk to me. He's too angry," Faith said. She gave Fred a fake smile. She wasn't happy with Fred. But if she left him he'd take away her kids. They ordered some coffee and talked more about what the new arrangements would be. Faith would stay home with the kids and Fred would work two jobs. After they finished their coffee they went back home.

Kim was at home in her kitchen thinking about Bobby. He kissed her. Why would he do that? Everyone told her that he her as more than a friend, but he would've told her. Kim got up and grabbed her coat. She needed to talk to Bobby. When she opened her door, she saw Bobby standing there.

"Can we talk?" Bobby asked. He wondered where Kim was going to go. She had her coat on.

"Yeah, we need to," Kim said opening the door more. Bobby followed Kim into the kitchen and she got him some coffee and they both sat down at the table.

"About tonight Bobby, I need to know why you kissed me. You know that I love Bosco," Kim said. Bobby looked down at his cup and then at her.

"Because I like you. I've liked you since I first met you but you were always with Jimmy and tonight you and Bosco were in a fight. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have kissed you," Bobby said.

"Why didn't you tell me how you felt earlier?" Kim asked. She never thought that Bobby would like her this way. He was a good person. He deserved better than her.

"I was scared that you wouldn't feel the same. I also didn't want things to be weird between us," Bobby said. Kim smiled at him.

"I'm glad I know now. If I knew sooner I wouldn't have talked about me and Bosco so much," Kim replied. Tonight was one of the weirdest nights she's had. At least she knew the truth about how Bobby felt now.

"Well i should go. It's late," Bobby said. Kim watched him walk out. She didn't know that Bosco was on his way up and saw Bobby leaving with a smile on his face. Bosco stood in front of Kim's door. Did something happen between Kim and Bobby? She was over there earlier tonight and they seemed pretty close. It was also a known fact that Bobby was in love with Kim. Bosco was going to walk away. But he had to talk to Kim first. He had to know what had happened first. He saw Kim standing at the door. She smiled at hima nd let him in. He noticed that there were two cups at the table in the kitchen.

"Do you ant some coffee?" Kim asked. Bosco just nodded his head and followed her into the kitchen.

"I saw Bobby leaving. He seemed happy about something. Do you want to tell me what that was about?" Bosco asked. Kim didn't look like she had anything to hide.

"He came over to talk to me about something that happened tonight," Kim replied.

"Well what happened tonight?" Bosco asked. He sat down at the table after Kim did.

"He kissed me," Kim said. She took a sip of her coffee. Then looked at Bosco.

"Oh," Bosco said. He knew that something had happened between them tonight.

"Do you trust me?" Kim asked.

"Of course i do why do you ask that?" Bosco asked.

"Because it sure as hell doesn't seem like it Bosco. If you trusted me you wouldn't be asking me all these questions about what happened tonight. I trusted you enough not to ask you about the things that went on between you and Faith," Kim said. She didn't know what was wrong with Bosco tonight besides him being mad at Faith.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make it seem like I didn't trust you," Bosco said. Now he felt bad. He knew Kim would never do anything like that to him. And she never asked him what he and Faith did.

"Why don't we just talk tomorrow. I'm tired of talking tonight and I don't feel like having anymore company," Kim said. Bosco got up and kissed her on the cheek and she watched him leave. She went into her bedroom and was about to go to sleep. Her phone started ringing so she unplugged it. It was probably Jimmy anyway. She closed her eyes and fell asleep.

TBC...


	8. Chapter Eight

Kim woke up and heard someone banging on her door. She looked at her clock it was eight thirty at night. She wasn't surprised she slept that late. She had been up late last night. And she woke up earlier to got to work. She was exhausted when she got home from work. She climbed out of bed and opened it. She saw her mom with Joey. Her mom looked worried and pissed.

"Where were you last night?" I called you over seventeen times. Do you know how worried I was about you?" Catherine asked. She was happy to see that Kim was all right, but mad that she wasn't home or answering her phone.

"I'm sorry. I unplugged my phone last night," Kim said. She opened the door more so her mother and Joey could come in. Her mom didn't sit down and Joey ran to his room.

"Joey was sick last night. He wanted to talk to you. And when he heard you weren't answering we were both worried about you. Kim you can't just unplug your phone. What if Joey were hurt and in the hospital?" Catherine asked. Kim sighed. She didn't feel like being lectured by her mother, even though she knew that she was right.

"I said I was sorry. I just didn't feel like talking to anyone last night so I unplugged it. I didn't think you would call," Kim said. She looked over to see Joey standing in the door way listening to her and her mother fight.

"Are you keeping Joey tonight, or do you have plans?" Catherine asked. She felt bad for Joey. He missed his mother, but she was always busy with Bosco.

"Yeah, I'm keeping Joey tonight. I miss spending time with him," Kim said. Joey wasn't in the doorway anymore.

"Call me if you need me to take him," Catherine said. She left without saying good-bye. She noticed how sad Joey looked. He wanted to see his mom more than he had been this past week. Kim didn't even say hi to him. It was like she didn't care about him anymore.

"Hey Joey. I missed you," Kim said walking into his bedroom. Joey didn't look at her and when she moved closer to him he backed away.

"Joey what's wrong?" Kim asked. Joey never acted like this.

"You don't love me anymore," Joey said.

"Joey that's not true. I love you more than anything in my life. Why do you think I hate you?" Kim asked.

"Because you never spend time with me and you're always going out. My friend said that means you don't want me anymore," Joey answered. Kim pulled Joey into her arms and hugged him tightly.

"Joey, I do love you. I'm sorry that I haven't been spending time with you," Kim said. She has been spending a lot of time with Bosco. Maybe she should've spent more time with Joey. She didn't mean to make him feel this way.

"I know," Joey said. He was happy to be with his mom again.

"It's time for you to go to bed. You have school tomorrow," Kim said. She tucked Joey into bed and read him a story. She used to do that all the time when he was younger. She sat in a chair by his bed until she was sure he was asleep. She pulled the blankets over him more and went into the living room. She heard her phone ring.

"Hello," Kim said into the phone.

"Hey, it's Bosco. Can I come over?" Bosco asked. He hadn't seen Kim all day. He missed her. She seemed pretty upset with him last night. He hoped she wasn't upset with him anymore.

"Sorry Bosco. Joey's here tonight and he's asleep," Kim replied. She could here Bosco sigh.

"I'll be quiet. I promise," Bosco said.

"Sorry Bosco, but you can't come over. I haven't spent much time with Joey lately. I don't want him to wake up and us be in the middle of talking," Kim said.

"Can I come over tomorrow then?" Bosco asked.

"Maybe," Kim said.

"I love you," Bosco said.

"I love you to," Kim said and hung up the phone. She didn't know if she was going to let Bosco over tomorrow. Maybe after Joey was asleep. Right now she had to focus on Joey.

TBC...


	9. Chapter 9

Bobby looked over at Kim. She seemed different today. She seemed to be bothered by something.

"Is something wrong?" Bobby asked. Kim looked up at him. She didn't feel like answering him. Bosco was mad at her. She tried to tell him the reason she wasn't spending much time with him is because she's spending more time with Joey, but he wouldn't listen to her.

"Nothing's wrong Bobby. I'm fine. I just don't feel like talking," Kim said. Bobby was about to say something, but they got a call saying that an officer was down. He saw the worried look in Kim's eyes and started driving towards the location.

When they got to the scene, Kim saw Bosco on the ground. Her and Bobby rushed over to help him.

"What happened?" Kim asked Davis. He was standing there looking pale.

"The guy we were chasing pulled out a gun and Bosco pushed me out of the way. The guy shot him, then took off," Davis replied.

"Kim we have to get him to the hospital fast," Bobby said. They loaded him into the bus and took him to the hospital.

Davis, Bobby, and Kim were waiting at the hospital to see if Bosco would be okay.

"He really does love you Kim," Davis said remembering what Bosco said. Kim looked up at Davis.

"What makes you say that?" Kim asked.

"He told me to tell you that. He said that he was sorry for not believing you. He said you needed to know that in case he didn't make it," Davis answered. Bobby looked at Kim.

"Are you sure you want to wait here? It's just going to make you worry more," Bobby said. He was worried about Kim. She looked so pale and so worn out. They've been waiting here for over an hour.

"I need to be here. I need to be here for him when he gets out of surgery," Kim said. She couldn't look at Bobby. She knew there was a chance that Bosco wouldn't make it out of surgery. But she couldn't think about that. She didn't know what she would do without Bosco. These past weeks she has been with him she's been happy. She shouldn't have ignored him. She should have spent more time with him. But she also had to think about her son.

"Kim, the wound was pretty bad. We barely got him here alive. He might not make it through," Bobby said. He hated to tell her that but it was true. He didn't want to make her believe that Bosco would be okay only to have him die. Kim wouldn't be able to deal with that.

"Don't say that Bobby. Just don't say it," Kim said.

"Bosco's strong Kim. And he loves you. I can't promise you he'll make it through, but I know he won't go without a fight. He wouldn't just give up on you. You know that," Davis said. He was surprised when he found out the girl he was seeing was Kim. He knew that he had a thing for her, but he never thought they'd be together. He could tell Bosco loved Kim by the look in his eyes when he told him to tell Kim those things. He's never seen Bosco care about some one so much. Not even with Faith.

"He has to be okay. I can't lose him. I just can't," Kim said. Bobby knew that this was killing her. He just wanted to make this all go away. But he knew he couldn't. No one could. They all looked up to see the doctor standing in front of them. They could only pray that Bosco was okay.

TBC...


	10. Chapter Ten

Kim could tell by the look in the doctors eyes that the news was bad. She just hoped it wasn't that bad. She looked over to Bobby. He gave her a supportive smile. She knew what he was thinking.

"Is he okay?" Davis asked. He hoped so. He didn't know Bosco that well and from what he knew Bosco was a jerk, but Bosco was the reason he didn't get shot.

"I'm sorry, but he didn't make it. He lost a lot of blood and we could barely keep him stable. There wasn't anything we could've done to help him," the doctor said. He walked away to let this sink in.

"Kim are you okay?" Bobby asked. He noticed that she had gone paler and she looked like she was going to be sick.

"He can't be dead. He just can't," Kim said. She looked at Bobby and she started cry. She couldn't stop. This wasn't fair. Bosco didn't deserve to die. He was a great guy. Bobby pulled Kim into his arms. He felt so bad that Kim had to go through this. She was so sure that he was going to make it out and he didn't.

"Everything's going to be okay. You'll get through this," Bobby said softly.

"No. It won't be okay. It'll never be okay. I won't get over this Bobby. I loved him. I loved him so much," Kim replied. She was crying harder now. Davis didn't know what to say or what he could do to make her feel any better. He knew that probably nothing he said or did could make her feel any better. She just lost the guy she loved.

"Do you want me to take you home?" Bobby asked. He didn't think she'd want to stay in the hospital any longer.

"Yeah. Can you call my mom and ask her to keep Joey for the night?" Kim asked. She didn't think she'd be able to take care of him tonight.

"Sure. I'll go do that now," Bobby said. He went over to the pay phone to call her mom leaving her and Davis alone.

"Bobby's right. You will get through this eventually," Davis said. Kim looked up at him. She looked so sad, so lost. He felt so bad that all this had happened. He felt he owed Kim. He was the reason Bosco was dead.

"I don't know Davis. The last time we saw each other we were in a fight. I should've spent more time with him. He thought I was ignoring him. He probably thought I hated him," Kim said.

"He knew you loved him. He wouldn't have told me to say those things to you if he didn't know you loved him," Davis replied.

"It doesn't really matter what anyone thinks. Nothing will bring him back," Kim said. She looked up to see Bobby in front of her.

"Your mom said she'd take him for as long as you needed," Bobby said.

"Did anyone call Bosco's mother?" Kim asked.

"I did. She's on her way," Davis said. He watched Kim and Bobby leave. He thought Kim would've wanted to stay to talk to Bosco's mother, but he knew that Bosco and kim hadn't been dating long so she probably hadn't met Bosco's mother yet.

Davis saw Bosco's mother come up. He didn't want to be the one to tell her the news.

"How is he?" Rose asked. She looked into Davis's eyes. She knew something was wrong.

"Rose, I'm sorry. Bosco's dead. He didn't make it through the surgery," Davis said.

"No. Not my baby," Rose cried. She leaned against the wall so she wouldn't fall. She couldn't believe that Bosco was dead. She was always asking him to quit his job because it was dangerous, but he never listened. Now it was too late. He was dead.

Bobby watched Kim walk into her house. She cried the whole way here. He asked her if she wanted him to come up with her, but she said she wanted to be alone. He didn't blame her. He pulled away from his house to go home. He just hoped that Kim would be okay.

Kim walked into her apartment and dropped onto her couch. She still couldn't believe that Bosco was dead. Today was definately the worst day of her life. She looked at the clock. It was close to one in the mroning. She was tired, but she couldn't fall asleep. Not after all that happened. She knew that nothingis forever, but it was still too soon for her and Bosco's relationship to be over.

The End


End file.
